


here, but now they're gone

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Tony directly after the end of Avengers: Infinity War





	here, but now they're gone

**Author's Note:**

> For Stony bingo square O2 - canon compliant
> 
> [inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVn6b9QQZeM)

It is a long time before Tony can push to his feet, hands shaking. The blue lady is right there beside him when he does.

Tony looks around at the scattered dust at his feet, smeared over his hands. He wonders how many others—out of half the universe, how many did he know were gone, or even killed in the chaos beforehand? Pepper? Rhodey? Bruce? He swallowed back a sob as the one name he absolutely couldn’t bear came to mind—Steve?

“We need to kill him for what he did,” she says after a long moment, she’s looking at the remains of her ship.

Everything hurts, from the stab wound in his side to his splitting skull, but most of all is this hollow feeling in his chest, like everything inside of him has been scraped out. He had a his suit and a whole team of people the last time he went up against Thanos, doing it again, like this, would be suicide.

Somehow the thought is steadying. With so many gone, death doesn’t really hold any fear anymore.

“Yeah, we do.”


End file.
